


Golden Rabbit

by chasingnukes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Collars, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Playboy bunny suits, Romance, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingnukes/pseuds/chasingnukes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony gets a great idea and Steve gets a pleasant surprise. </p>
<p>Also there is art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write,  
> but when I do, it's either really weird stuff or porn. And I guess this is a combination of the two?
> 
> Oh, and I didn't have a beta for this, being fresh meat and confused about the concept and all that, so all mistakes are on me and me alone. Do excuse them.
> 
> Without any further ado, enjoy the porn!

Dating Tony...well, being  _with_  Tony was, the simplest way to put it, full of surprises. There was always something new every time may it be subtle or refreshingly throughout. The man was spontaneous like that, but Steve didn't mind. In fact he was always open to new things, and was rather curious about them too. He liked most of the stuff he discovered in this century, with some surprisingly so. It was certainly different from what Steve was used to in the past, but he had come to enjoy it. It was one of the many things he loved about being with Tony. All that creativity he puts into every aspect of his life, and also how open Tony was with him.

Today was a day for surprises.

It wasn't really a particularly special occasion. Tony gets this spark of inspiration and boosts of courage randomly, and it leads to him doing things. That was how he worked. May it be inventions, upgrades, a new bucket list or an idea for the bedroom, there was no telling when Steve will be seized by them. But when it happens, it was usually very pleasant.

It was a minor mission from SHIELD. As soon as debrief and clean-up was over Steve headed back to the Stark Tower. After being repaired, it had become sort of a shared residency for the team now. Though not everyone stayed there all the time, everyone stopped by whenever they could. And when they needed the stay, Tony set up rooms for them without complaint. Or much words at all besides "Right, okay, floor below the penthouse, 5th room to the left- Jarvis, would you guide the poor soul to his destination? A3-405." . By now the Avengers each have their own respective rooms in the tower, and if Steve just happened to stay at Tony's room rather that his own...

The truffle bag strap slipped from his hand. The lump plopped onto the carpeted floor with a soft "thump". However, the sound seemed unusually loud in the silence that settled in Steve's head, due to shock, and between him and Tony who was sitting on the queen-sized bed. Nope, it wasn't the fact that Tony was there that surprised him, no. Tony was to stay in the Tower today, working on his usual stuff, he said. Besides, sex after a day of working was pretty much a mandatory routine for them. It was, well,  _how_  he was sitting there. No, what he was sitting there _in_.  _What he was wearing_.

Tony was waiting expectantly in what could only be referred to as a "playboy bunny" costume. The outfit worn by women in those magazines and those bars Tony dragged him to. Where or how he got his hands on one of those was beyond Steve, let alone one that fitted his frame so perfectly. It showed off every curve in his body, placing emphasis on his toned shoulders and tapered waist. The sleeveless, legless suit was made of crimson red silk, with a high spread collar, unlike the sweetheart necklines he saw on usual costumes, and an opening on the chest that the light-blue arc reactor shone proudly through. High on his neck was a thick golden collar that sparkled in the light. The red velvet gloves went up to his elbows and gold fishnet stockings covered his legs (which he had shaved, Steve realised). Glossy crimson high stilettos clicked together as Tony moved to cross one leg over the other. Lastly, to complete the get-up, a pair of upright, red rabbit ears sat on top of his head among the haphazard black strands.

The man tilted his head to the side, with a quirk on his full lips and he leered at Steve, unusually patient. The rabbit ears bobbed to the motion and the collar twinkled.

"Fancy seeing you back, Steve! 'Like my new get-up?" Oh dear god, there goes all the blood from his upper body.

Steve couldn't form a coherent form of thought. Not one. His boyfriend obviously did not share the same state of mind. Those honey brown orbs lit up in anticipation, and anxiety when Steve finally managed to move a limb and steered himself towards Tony. Gingerly, he placed a hand upon Tony's cheek, as if Tony was a priceless and perfect piece of art. Which the man was. He looked ridiculously, unsurprisingly and unarguably good wearing the costume. He looked...absolutely fuckable. Months ago, he would not have ever dared to use the word to describe anyone. Alas, it was the only word that came to mind. His 1942 dictionary contained no such adjective.

Somewhere deep inside he wept for the innocence he had lost, but he was neither sorry nor did he regret it. Not one bit. Steve tenderly brushed his fingers down Tony's face, across the sharp cheekbones, the impeccable beard that was extra neat today, the perfect jawline and down his neck. His eyes moved downwards with his hand, carefully avoiding those heated ones set upon him, so close and so intense. Those eyes that no longer had a trace of doubt in them, that now burned passionately in full force, intimate eyes that will mean the end of Steve Rogers.

A small oval plate gleamed from the side of the golden collar, he noticed. Carved onto it were the initials "S.R.". Steve's breath died in his throat not for the first time that day. He thumbed the small golden piece of metal and felt the heat rush up from his veins, to his face at last. Well, it seems that Tony was...definitely not working on his "usual stuff" while Steve was gone.

"Tony, this is...W-..." He couldn't even finish a sentence. Where did the commanding and steadfast Captain go?

Tony was obediently still while Steve worked out of his initial shock. His eyes flicked downwards to Steve's groin and up to his rapidly reddening face, licking his lips. He was too aware of Steve's dark blues immediately following that glimpse of tongue.

"...I take it that you do," His voice was soft and pitched low. "A lot, in fact. Good."

Steve felt himself being pulled forward by the arm and before he knew it, they had switched positions. Tony stood up from the bed, while Steve plopped onto it in his place. The dark haired man made a show of turning around to look at Steve again, with said boyfriend's eyes glued to his back and ass. Now that he had a good view, he saw that the costume had a extremely low cut back, revealing the entire, vast stretch of toned skin. A white cotton tail adorned the lower back of the outfit, and his ass looked godly in the skimpy red silk. The man walked in the crimson heels like he was born for it. Steve's cock twitched inside the painful confines of his jeans, in excitement. Tony, from the looks of it, wasn't fairing any better than he was. It was turning him on as much as it was for Steve. The soldier took note of a significant bulge on the crotch of the costume before brown orbs met blue. The man kept his composure, still, and it made Steve faintly jealous.

"So, Stevie. As you can see, tonight is gonna be a little special. I'm in the mood for something different," Tony grinned seductively, absentmindedly fingering the little gold tag on his neck, "Well, maybe not too different...but I see that you are pleased with what I've come up with.

"Tonight, I'm going to be your...expensive little toy, you see. I'm here to service you, and you alone."

Tony sauntered to Steve, golden fishnets sparkling on his legs, and climbed onto his lap. Blue light form the arc reactor immediately covered the both of them. Straddling his thighs, Tony slowly brought his parted lips towards Steve's flushed ear. When he spoke, it was a deep whisper.

"So why don't you...use me, hotshot?"

It was definitely going to be a long evening.

-  
Tony's mouth was both heaven and hell. The combination of wonderful slickness and scorching heat sent Steve into a spiral of pleasure and want. The dark head of hair bobbed back and forth as Tony took him in again and again with utmost enthusiasm. The long red gloves had been removed so that Tony could stroke the base of Steve's erection with bare hands. Steve clutched onto the dark locks like a lifeline, a bunny ear poking out in between his fingers, pulling Tony in even further. Gods, it was one thing to watch glossy pink lips stretched around his dick, but another to watch it while the man was dressed in...this obscene outfit. Really, no one had ever done anything like this for him before. He loved that Tony was willing to wear it for him, willing to give himself so readily to Steve. Tony belonged to him. He was Steve's little rabbit.

The man swallowed him deep, kept his lips closed around the hilt and rubbed his tongue against the base. Steve moaned loudly, yanking at the red velvet flaps in a way that should be painful, but only pulled a muffled groan of pleasure from the other man. Tony peered up at him through thick eyelashes, a smug glint in his eyes. The man's mouth is a deadly weapon, but as happy as Steve would be to let it obliterate him, he really wanted to make this last. Letting go of Tony's now even messier hair, Steve placed a hand on each side of Tony's face and slowly pulled him away. The man whined at the loss of Steve's cock, but did not resist when he was brought up to Steve's gaze. Together, they shared a heated kiss. Lips meshed and tongues danced across each other messily. Steve tasted himself in Tony's mouth, something that made him growl deep in his throat.

The next second, Tony found himself being thrown onto the bed. A crimson shoe bounced off the bed, while the other came loose on his feet. He landed on his stomach and felt Steve climbing onto the sheets too. A dip in the mattress, and a warn solid presence behind his body. Anticipation churned inside him.

Steve ran his lips down Tony's bare back, placing butterfly kisses down his spine while the man squirmed beneath him. Tony looked so amazing, slightly flushed, skin a contrast against the crimson red. His shoulders trembled, with a sheen of sweat dusting the hinges, making the planes of his back stand out against the light flowing in from the window. His hands and mouth thoroughly explored the olive skin presented to him, down the slight dip in the center towards the little cotton tail on Tony's behind. Kneading his wonderful posterior, Steve curled his fingers around the fluffy ball of white fur, fascinated by how soft it was.

"Steve...Steve..." His name was a chant on Tony's lips, spoken with a hitch in his breath after every few syllables.

Tony kept both his hands gripping tight onto the headboard, while Steve kept one hand on Tony's hip, the other wandering around the cotton ball of fur. He found a small zipper tab at the base of it. Steve swallowed when he realised that the slit went between Tony's legs.

"Tony," Steve said, resisting the ridiculous urge to clear his throat at that moment, "I really really want to fuck you in...this."

Tony let out a loud groan, like someone dying, and mumbled against the pillow he shoved his face into. It sounded vaguely like "Oh god fuck yes why did you think I dressed up like this Steve oh god fuck me already". Taking that as strong approval, Steve slowly pulled down the zipper, clasped fingers moving down Tony's ass, between his legs, further and across the the straining bulge of his crotch. He then reached in and helped to release Tony's swollen member. Tony's nether regions and now completely exposed to Steve through the opening on the bunny suit, and both of them stifled a moan. Tony because of the relief and Steve because the sight made him impossibly more aroused.

Steve ran a thumb down the crease of Tony's ass, rubbing against the small entrance. Tony moaned at the gentle pressure and the warmth of his hand, and pushed back against Steve for more.

"Tony...Tony, I need the lube." Steve called out and one of Tony's arms immediately shot under the pillow. He came up with the sizable bottle and flung it in Steve's general direction. Placing a kiss on Tony's bare shoulder in thanks, Steve reached towards where it landed and grabbed the bottle. When they had started this whole thing between them, they had both made sure that they were clean. Condoms were for the hurried desperate fucks in between missions, the rushed bonding in a semi-discreet place, where there is no time to clean up. Not times like this, when they had all the time in the world just for each other.

Heavy breathing now filled the room, as both their hearts pounded against their chests filled with need and lust and anticipation. Steve ran a large hand back and forth along the legging-clad thigh while he pushed a lubed finger into Tony. Tony gave a whimper, fingers clenched in the bed sheets, making efforts not to reach for his still untouched member. Not that quickly, the man had told himself. God, he was so hard its painful. Being dressed in this ridiculous outfit, and completely at the mercy of Steve Rogers. It amplified every sensation coursing through him, every touch from Steve, every kiss upon his skin and every jolt of electricity shooting up his spine as Steve pressed up against his prostate with his long digits. He felt the bunny ears flop against his forehead, the clip tugging at his hair at their movement as Tony threw his head back, before the red velvet stood right up again. By the time Steve was done with the third finger, Tony was barely holding onto the edge of coming, moaning out incoherent phrases. His cock was swollen red and leaking all over the sheets.

Steve was not doing any better. Watching Tony squirm in the skimpy, obscene outfit made him more turned on that he would like to admit to himself. "Getting in touch with your kinkier side, Rogers," He mused inwardly, through the fog in his brain, which had long since clouded over in the heat, "this beautiful man right here had turned you into a monster." His fully hardened cock stood against his stomach, glistening through the half-done denim jeans. It was then did he realise with a start that he was still mostly clothed, but with Tony completely ready and spread out before him, Steve decided that clothed sex will have to do.

"Do it, Steve. C'mon...Fuck me already!" Tony demanded from beneath him, panting slightly as he turned his head sideways to glance at Steve. Steve kissed him hard, and ran his tongue across the man's lower lip before pulling away.

"Alright, here it goes."

Steve penetrated him non-too-slowly, and Tony's head turned sharply back towards the pillow, crying out. Steve was immediately overwhelmed by sensation, the tightness, the heat, the slickness of Tony. Gods, he had been waiting for this. His cock slid in inch by inch and Steve could not resist the snap of his hips, pushing himself deeper, desperately wanting more of that sweet warmth. He didn't wait for Tony to adjust before pulling out and began thrusting. He couldn't.

"Oh god, Tony...You feel so wonderful, I can't-"

The sounds of flesh slapping together echoed against the walls, together with Steve's groans and Tony's whines. Sweat began to drip off the both of them, as Steve slammed his hips into Tony again and again. Tony loved every second of it, just like he always do when Steve was rough with him. He loves it when Steve lets go of himself. The dark-haired man could only keen, moan and cry out out and claw at the pillows, the sheets, anything, as Steve made blatant use of his body. They rocked back and forth on the mattress so violently that Tony would have heard faint sounds from under the bed. Steve leaned down and plastered his (still clothed) chest to his bare back. He ghosted his lips over Tony's ear, running his tongue across the shell. A surprisingly tentative act, considering how harshly the other was rutting against his lower body. He had expected Steve to bite him. And as soon as the thought flashed across his mind, Steve did. He felt a finger hook itself onto one of the many loops attached to the gold collar, and a yank. Tony's neck bent to the side towards the pull, and Steve bit down on the strip of skin between red silk and gold.

Tony shouted out a curse at the tinge of pain joining the pleasure coursing through his body. It was exquisite, spreading fire through his veins. Desperately he reached down to finally grab at his own cock. Without letting go of his neck, Steve then placed one of the hands, which was bruisingly gripping his thighs, onto his hips and tilted the angle. The deep thrusts became short and fast, nailing his prostate point blank every time.

"Uhhhnnn...Sweet mother of- Christ! Steeeeve...!"

Tony found it increasingly hard to breathe. His left hand held onto the base of his erection, to prevent himself from coming too damn soon. But he was so close already. His right arm trembled with the effort to support his both their weights.

At that moment, Steve pulled himself out. Tony took the chance to catch his breath momentarily, tugging himself back from the edge. Before he could start bitching at the loss of Steve's cock (again), however, he was flipped around. Landing on his back this time, with his thighs spread in a wide "V", he was now faced with Steve's own sweaty and flushed front. Boy, did the man look a complete mess. Sweat trickled down the blond man's forehead, trailing from his disheveled hair, to the corner of his completely dilated blue eyes and down to his swollen red lips. A sense of pride filled Tony to know that he was the one who broke Captain America.

Tony's damp black tresses framed his face like a dark halo. The red rabbit ears stuck out in an awkward angle against his head. The arc reactor, now facing him once more, bathed the both of them in its light. The man's cock stood, glistening with precome. Tony was close. He threw a leg over his shoulder, and with a sharp thrust of his hips, Steve filled Tony up again. It sent the other man frantically scrambling for purchase on the pillows above him, as he withdrew just as fast. Steve drove in again, and again, fueled by every sound coming from Tony's lips. Placing both his hands above the other man's shoulders, Steve stared down at Tony's face watching every twitch on his face and listening to every cry and incoherent beg. Slamming their bodies together, cock brushing against the other man's prostate, watching him shiver and come apart beneath him, Steve himself was getting lost in the stimulation and rhythm. He could already feel the tension building up in his abdomen. The gold collar gleamed under his moving shadow.

Tony's neglected cock stood out in deep red against his stomach, leaking and smearing precome on the silken suit, leaving dark trails in it's wake. Yet, Tony was making no move to relieve himself. Steve realised, with a skipped heartbeat, that he was waiting for Steve's permission. Never one to deny his lover of good things, Steve reached a hand downwards and got hold of the erection. Tony's eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head and let out an obscene moan as Steve stroked him with his large hand. His toes curled against the sheets when he felt himself finally tipping over the edge. With a whimper, Tony let himself go. He came in long thick spurts, all over the costume, with some drops landing on the arc reactor, eyes wide as tremors shook him. It was like an explosion behind his eyelids, filled with colour and force, before fading into a white numb nothingness. Steve never once relented in his thrusts, even as Tony tightened his grip around his erection.

Through the haze and dizziness, Tony felt his world once again tilting. Steve had pulled him up into a sitting position on his lap, with his cock still buried inside him. The clip sprouting the bunny ears had come undone, and stayed where his head once was on the pillows. Another piece of the costume abandoned on the bed, joining the gloves and stilettos.

Steve heard Tony's soft whines, and felt him shiver and grab at his shirt, as he wedged his cock even deeper into Tony from this position. The man hung almost limp in his arms, still wiped out from the orgasm, but was painfully clamping down on his member. He thrust up against that hot delicious friction, eager, desperate to reach his own climax. The sensation was overwhelming. Steve clutched at Tony's hips, guiding him frantically up and down his throbbing prick. Tony draped his arms onto his shoulders and pulled him into a wet and messy kiss. Both of them moaned and groaned into each other's mouths as Steve pushed himself towards his edge.

"Ah, aghh...mmm, fuck, TONY!"

Then he was gone, with a cry of near-agony, spilling his own seed deep inside Tony, claiming him, marking him as his even if the man was already so. Tony greedily swallowed up the shout, moving forward to capture Steve's lips again. They rode out the aftershocks, moving sloppily against each other until uneven breathing finally even out. They stayed there afterwards, plastered together with sweat and come, until their ears stopped ringing and the sounds of deep breathing filled them once more. Steve's cock, now flaccid, slipped out of Tony, and with it a drop of come. Sated and worn out, they enjoyed the silent contentment after a good round of sex. Steve could feel Tony's heartbeats gradually slow down to a steady rhythm against his own chest, through his now soaked shirt. He could feel wet strands of hair tickling at the conjunction between his neck and shoulder, where Tony had dropped his head into. He could feel the warm breath of the other man blowing against his collarbone. And joy. Just joy and love for the man in his lap.

It was Tony who moved first. He raised his head towards Steve and stared at him. He was still a bit dazed, but the satisfaction was clear in his eyes. Steve broke into a almost-silly grin. He combed his fingers through the other man's sweaty locks, guiding him in for a just chaste kiss, upon the pouting lips. The blond then proceeded to place more pecks all over his face, making Tony giggle. Steve hooked a finger under the collar holding his initials.

"I think we're gonna keep this, Tony." He mumbled, his other hand sliding downwards towards the opening on the costume, tracing the edges.

"Fuck yes. We're totally doing this again sometime," Tony declared with victorious grin covering his flushed face. "and just wait till you see all the other things I have in store!"

This man right here will be the death of him, thought Steve.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> (Stares at word count)...I don't think I've written anything this long before.
> 
> Here's to the first story I've written of this length, the first pornfic I've ever put up, the first series of SteveTony fanart I've ever put up, the first SteveTony fanfiction I've ever written and also the first piece of fanfiction I have written in years. A whole lot of cherries right there, haha.  
> It's been quite fun to write, and to flex my typing fingers. I didn't know I'd even come to writing this, let alone finishing it. It was just a, you know, random idea in the middle of the night, something I've had plenty of but never saw the light of day. This one was somehow an exception. Hmm.
> 
> Feedback is definitely appreciated


End file.
